The Bewitched
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: What happens when a liar gets caught telling the truth? This re-telling takes place during "Black Magic Sanction". Written as a challenge from a friend, for said friend. And one more thing...it's in Ivy's POV, cause thats just how I roll.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I am not the creator/owner, etc. of the itchy witch or the uber sexy living vampire goddess. [Rachel is a ***censored*** for saying no to Ivy, there I said it.]

A/N: This story is dedicated to MKTHRALL. I hope this prevents you from chucking books into the wall, or through one. I don't know how strong your throwing arm is. LOL!

A/N 2: The tunes of : "Bloodletting" by Concrete Blonde,"Hurt Makes It Beautiful" by Hugo & "Dreaming The Same Dream" by No Doubt...helped make this possible.

* * *

_**"The Bewitched"**_

* * *

When I tossed Rachel my cell phone I didn't think she would get nosey, and scroll through my call log. _You're not my girlfriend, witch!_ As per usual Rachel's ass is about to be put in traction. I can only shake my head, as she walks toward the back living room. I try to not hear Rachel's highly animated discussion with Brooke, but her voice carries; to say the least. However, she gradually wanders right back into the kitchen where I am.

"So it's Alcatraz or be made sterile and stupid?" Rachel states, glumly. While turning to glance at me. I simply arch both of my eyebrows. "Great, I love both options." Rachel continues, sarcastically.

Plans are haphazardly made for Rachel to stay in the church. I don't chime in as much as I used to, because it's Rachel's life and she makes it obvious she is in "control" of her life. And she doesn't need help from people who love her and would lie down and die for her. I still throw in options, which seem to annoy her, although they are valid points. _What if the coven did set the church on fire? _I've started trying to be more realistic now, she doesn't want me, or that's what she tells herself. Maybe she thinks if she says it enough times, the lie will become the truth. _Fuck! If I know anymore. I get exhausted just trying to keep up with her crazy witch lifestyle._

I barely noticed Lee leave, while Rachel launches into more "plans." My attention has been on Rachel, because once I leaned back against the countertop she has hardly moved her eyes off of me. So here I am discretely watching Rachel ogling me, I move off the countertop and stretch my arms over my head. Then I hear Rachel's breath catch in her throat, when my little red bellybutton ring comes into view. Such a simple act gets the biggest reaction out of her, however I am not going there now.

I direct my attention to a highly agitated Jenk's. "Brook said we have until sunup," Then he turns to Rachel. "Tink's a cheap Disney whore, Rache. Is it possible for you to even go to breakfast without getting a price put on your witchy ass?" I suppress a snicker, while Rachel looks less than amused.

Her shoulders slump and she moves her sock-footed toe around in a circle. "I don't mind leaving the church; it's only me they want." Rachel says quietly, while staring at her spell book. _She is such a child sometimes._ I think to myself.

She glances across the kitchen to me. I give her a small smile, and come closer to her. With the countertop between us I lean across the counter and say teasingly, "Leave? Whatever for, it all sounds like fun." She gives me a warm smile in return, and I can smell the happiness waft off her.

Rachel spelled through the night; she finally went to bed three hours ago. I stayed up to guard her, Jenk's went in her room fifteen minutes ago to wake her up. And unfortunately about five minutes ago Pierce just decided to show up. I tried to keep my voice down, but he kept on insisting to see Rachel. _Ghostman gets on my nerves, and I don't trust him. I guess that so makes him Rachel's type._ I hear Rachel talking to Jenk's now, so much for her getting a bit more rest.

"Your opinion of me will not sway my feelings for Rachel." Pierce seethes at me. He tries to intimidate with his scruffy old hat and coat, but this woman has fangs.._literally._

"Sorry, I forgot you've been with Rachel for years, and have worked your ass off trying to protect her, even from her destructive self." I fire right back. I will not budge an inch from this annoying man. Still, Pierce continues to get up in my face about my feelings for Rachel, and it's taking every ounce of control I have to not rip his head off and shove it up his self-righteous asshole.

"Listen well, Pierce. I am not someone to trifle with and you don't know a fucking thing about Rachel and I." I hiss at him.

"Don't do it, Ivy!" I hear Rachel shout, before she comes running out of her room. I smell her anger, fear and arousal...for him.

Keeping my eyes on Pierce, I circle around the pool table where he stands to see Rachel as well. And she looks almost disgusted with me; I often wonder what she really sees when she looks at me. Yet, I most likely wouldn't want to know, because simply smelling her emotions is not the same thing.

"Ivy, stop it." Rachel snaps at me, while covering the bite scar on her neck.

_For fucks sake Rachel, do you even have an off button?_ I choose not to acknowledge her unspoken demand. I'm not even trying to set her damned scar on fire.

"Pierce wants you to go to the ever-after with him." I state, trying to keep my voice calm.

I listen to Rachel and Pierce exchange what I would almost call pleasantries. She seems so glad to see him, and all worried about his toasted hand. _Turn take it! _I leave and go to get a breath of fresh air out the front door. I give serious thought to just flat out leaving, but I can't abandon Rachel. I gather up my resolve and go back into the church. I stop in the foyer, and I feel Rachel's eyes on me, no doubt trying to gauge how vampy I am. _Does she not realize I am always a vampire?_

Rachel asks Jenk's for some herbs from the garden, I choose to go ahead and dismiss myself. "I'll do a perimeter around the church," I say silently. "and please stay away from the windows Rachel." I slip back through the front door.

_That's just classic Rachel...another beard._ _She shaves one off and another one grows right back in._ I notice Jenk's gathering feverfew off in Rachel's herb garden that I made for her. This is turning into a shit day, everywhere I look I see all my failed attempts to show her how much I love her. I've always thought actions speak louder than words, but what happens when even they fall on blind eyes? _Or in this case someone with denial beer goggles. _I make myself smile sadly at that thought. I stop walking to let the cool breeze whip through my hair, closing my eyes I focus my senses.

"Excuse me?' Rachel's annoyed tone comes rushing to me.

I move quietly to the open kitchen window, the little blue curtains drawn closed.

"She can save you, you know." Pierce's whispered words still carry to my adept hearing.

"If you were to abandon yourself to her sovereignty over you, you will be protected by the vampires to the nye end." He continues. _Since when am I a hot topic between the two of them?_

"I couldn't possibly be myself anymore, if I submitted to Ivy." Rachel replies. _Damn it Rachel! For the love of blood why are you discussing this with him?_

"You speak the truth, you would be different. But you'd be that much stronger, powerful and remembered forever." Pierce's voice sounds reverent, even to my ears.

"Do you love her?" _Oh God!_

"You are just loaded with questions today, aren't you." Rachel's voice sounds almost playful.

"Do You? Don't mistake my simple nature for stupidity. Vampires have been around as long as us, and we are not immune to their charms. And Ivy is very charming...and beautiful. She would treat you well until her first death, and beyond it." _Ghostman you're pretty charming yourself, when you want to be._

I notice Jenk's watching me eavesdropping, I know he can hear what is being said also. He merely gives me a small smile and a shrug, before he flies towards his stump. Paying more attention to Jenk's, I almost miss the rest of Rachel's answer. _You're the one who put the distance between us Rachel._

"It's complicated. But...Yes, I do love her. More than a sister's love as you so eloquently stated. But my feelings doesn't matter, I'm not going to pursue them. I don't swing that way."

I feel my heart lurch in my chest. I already know how she feels and what she denies about me. But, to hear her admit it out loud makes me...angry. _She can tell him, but not me?_ _And the swing that way comment is low Rachel!_

I don't have time to be pissed at Rachel right now though, because the coven has sent their assassins-_fairies._

_**After The Battle...**_

After Rachel's impressive cleansing via fire, she runs into the church, clearly upset. I want to go to her, but then again Pierce looks like he wants too as well._ But it will be me._

"I have this Pierce. Rachel and I need to have a little girl talk." I say pushing past him, my sword in my good hand. _I still managed to kick serious ass even with a cast on. Even Ghostman couldn't help but be impressed._ I open the screen door to the kitchen, moving through it, following Rachel's scent. I have every intention of comforting Rachel, but I'm also going to clear the air once and for all. I find her in the sanctuary, sitting on my couch; crying.

"Rachel." I say quietly.

"Go away, Ivy." Her voice is muffled with her face against her knees, that are pulled up to her chest.

"No."

"Wait. What?" Her head pops up, and her watery green eyes questioning me themselves.

"I know you're hurting right now. Killing someone is not an easy decision to make, but what you did was in self-preservation. The coven is responsible, not you." I state, gently. I place my sword on the coffee table and move to sit down on the couch, next to Rachel.

I see her flinch at my closeness.

"Rachel, relax. Just because my eyes are black does not always mean I am as out of control as a drunk driver on a bender." I say, trying to lighten her mood and mine.

She looks at me nonplussed. _Maybe she would rather talk to Ghostman?_

"Would you rather I run out and get Pierce in here?" I continue.

"Stop it. Pierce can't fix my problem anymore than you can. There are no fixes for me." Rachel states, dropping her knees from her chest and putting her feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" I ask, as Rachel stands.

"To my room, maybe no one will follow me there." She replies, rather snarky.

"Okay, whatever Rachel." I say, standing up and grabbing my sword off the coffee table. _So much for clearing the air, we can never just talk, it always has to be a damn crisis or a random act of Rachel's carelessness._

As I open the door to my bedroom, Rachel slams her's. Of course it's greatly amplified to me, since my hearing is much more attuned. Moving into my own bedroom, I sit at the foot of my bed. _I think I'll clean my sword first and then get the hell out of here for a while._ I pull out my cleaning kit from under my bed. I love the scent of the oil, and the calm diligence that comes over me just sitting here with the blade. I left my bedroom door open so I can hear the sounds of the church. The groans it still makes, it's very foundation is still settling. I wipe down the blade with the first rag. _To remove the fairy blood._ Placing that rag aside, I reach for the oily rag adding a few drops of oil.

"Ivy." Rachel's small voice brings me out of my meditation. I look up from my distorted reflection in my now gleaming blade. Her untamed hair is fanned about her shoulders, her wrinkled t-shirt, muddy kneed jeans and completing the picture is her soggy squeaking sneakers on my floor.

"Why are you jealous of Pierce?" Rachel asks.

_One track mind much? _The thought alone makes me chuckle. I wipe down the blade once more with the clean oil rag, before setting my sword aside to dry before I put it back into its scabbard.

"How can I be jealous Rachel? You and I aren't a couple, hell we're barely friends sometimes." I reply, evenly. She looks like I suddenly slapped her across the face.

"How can you say something like that to me?" Rachel's accuses, her voice getting louder.

_It's not my intention to pick a fight, but provoking her seems to be the only way sometimes. And she's certainly "provoked" me enough times. _"Because it's the truth Rachel. Every time I try to comfort you in anyway, even the smallest gesture, you pull away. It makes me think that I have something you can catch." I zip my left boot off. "And it's not always about what I want from you Rachel, sometimes being your friend is all I want." I reply, sitting my boots together at the foot of the bed.

"I don't think that Ivy. You're being unfair right now." Rachel retorts tiredly. While crossing her arms over chest and giving me a sulky look._ I'm unfair? Now that's a clear cut case of the pot calling the kettle black._

"I heard you earlier talking to Pierce." I blurt out non chalantly. Crossing my leg's to sit indian-style on the foot of my bed.

Deer caught in headlights pretty much sums up Rachel's face, their might just be a tad more fear present though.

I decide to continue. "Do you simply want to be with him because he's safe, but only in the sense that he's male? Because nothing else about him is safe, Rachel."

**"**I don't want to have this conversation, Ivy." Rachel states angrily.

"Well too damn bad! You just called me unfair, but I heard you having this type of discussion with Ghostman not an hour ago." I retort. As I uncross my legs and move to stand up.

"Fine! I told Pierce, but I'll say it again just for you this time. I don't swing that way Ivy. I always feel like we keep going in circles about this. Why can't you just accept the truth?" Rachel replies, very exasperated.

"That's such bullshit! I know how bad you really want me. I can feel your eyes roaming all over my body; you really kicked into gear earlier when you saw my little red belly button ring." I say, moving closer to her. "My voice does it for you too, and when I bite my lip between my teeth," I continue, while lowering my voice. "I can smell your arousal, Rachel." Her back connects with my bedroom wall. "I just couldn't bring myself to call you out on it till now." I stop my advance just a few inches from her.

I seemingly stunned her into silence, either that or she's preparing to blast me with ley line energy. _Which packs a serious punch, and hurts like a bitch._ I watch Rachel pinch her eyes shut, and I know it's because she's trying hard not to cry.

"How hard would it really be to admit to others that you love me unconditionally?" I ask gently.

Rachel can't hold her tears back any longer. "I do love you very much Ivy...but I can't do this." She sobs out, hugging herself around her middle.

"I honestly love you too, through and through. And I would understand your rejection more if you felt nothing for me. But to pass on this because I'm a woman is truly hideous." I reply. My empty hands hanging limply by my sides.

"I'm afraid, Ivy!" Rachel suddenly blurts out loudly. _She's angry that I made her cry now._

"What are you so afraid of?" I ask, reaching for her arms, but she moves away slightly. _Now that stings a bit. _"Is it because you and I can go the distance? We could never be like one of your flings, and you know it." I felt the sudden stinging slap on my cheek, nothing could have prepared me for it or what immediately followed.

_Rachel's kissing me._ The softness of her lips is clashing with the anger and longing in the kiss. A few shared breaths pass, before my shock wears off and I kiss her back, countering her anger with my calm. I feel her hands on my cheeks sliding down to my neck, her arms wind around my neck; her hands now in my hair. While my hands are simply grasping at her waist. Rachel breaks the kiss before both of us become consumed by it. Leaning back a bit she looks up into my eyes, her hands moving down my front in an innocent and gentle caress.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, but I'm not sorry I kissed you." Rachel says, as she drops her head to rest on my heart and hugging me closer to her.

"It's okay. I may have deserved that slap a little for pushing you, and the timing isn't exactly ideal." I reply, hugging her back.

I feel Rachel smile against me, and I can certainly smell her contentment._ I wonder if I'll always associate the smell of redwood with my own happiness._

"What happens now Ivy?" Rachel asks earnestly, while leaning back from our embrace to look up at me. _Her hands on me are becoming extremely distracting._

"The responsible thing to do first would be to check on everyone. Then I would very much like to take you out on a date, when your schedule allows of course." I state, while giving her a close-lipped smile.

Rachel just smiles at me and snorts a little.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I ask, stepping back from her, but reaching out to hold her hands.

Rachel blushes a bit. _Oh wow!_

"Get your mind out of the gutter witch. I'm not that kind of a girl when it involves someone I'm madly in love with." I state, in a teasing voice.

"Good to know." Rachel retorts and smiles at me. "But...Ivy, you're the one who keeps my schedule, so..."

"Yes, I know pending hell-fire and damnation you're free next Friday." I reply laughing.

**-**END-

* * *

***Waves white flag of surrender* calling for a halt to all book throwing! LOL Sorry, the mental image of someone throwing a book in frustration is just too good. Besides, I too have contemplated doing such a thing, with another series I used to enjoy. I can't say whom the author is, I might end up in deep shit doo-doo **

**[Footise Note: The title is punned shamelessly from "The Beguiled". The movie where good ole' Clint causes a riot in a nunnery ;)**


End file.
